My Protector
by coolchic79260
Summary: A Cena/Batista one shot Batista will do anything to protect John no matter what I'm not good at summaries Don't like Slash Don't read


_Me: Hey Guys I got a Slash one shot and guess who is the Pairing_

_Cena and Batista Musi: Help us!!!_

_Me: Why you guys make a good couple_

_Cena Muse: Do not!_

_Me: Enjoy everyone and if you don't like Slash then Don't read and this contains Rape and Guy on Guy action_

"Paul get away from me." Said John as he was getting ready for his match against him tonight

"You know you want me Cena." Said Paul

"No I don't we were over for years and you know it." Said John

"What does Dave have that I don't?" Paul asked

"Let me see he cares about me and doesn't want me just to fuck me." Said John

"You liked it and you know it." Said Paul

"For a while I did than I found out you were using me." Said John as he left the locker room and Paul followed

"I think you'll still do." Said Paul as he backed John in a corner

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Dave as he saw the two

"Your boyfriend is flirting with me." Said Paul

"Why does he look scared then Paul?" Dave asked then Paul let John go and got up in Dave's face

"Just remember one thing Batista he's mine." Said Paul as he walked off

"Baby did he hurt you?" Dave asked as he helped John get up

"Didn't get the chance to yet but he might soon in more ways than one." Said John

"Baby I won't let him trust me." Said Dave as he kissed John's forehead

"Thanks baby." Said John "I better go out for my Match against him."

"Be careful ok." Said Dave

"Don't worry I won't get hurt." Said John as he went to the entrance ramp and went out for his match and Paul walked by Dave again

"If you hurt him so help me I will murder your ass." Said Dave and Paul smirked and walked off "Damn him" and he ran to Adam's locker room and he was in there with his boyfriend Jay

"Adam I need your help." Said Dave out of breath

"Dave are you ok?" Asked Adam

"Adam I need you to interfere in Paul's match against John since you're facing him for the title soon and he's going to hurt John I just know it." Said Dave

"Calm down Dave I'll do it when's the match?" Adam asked

"Right now." Said Dave

"Let's see what's going on." Said Adam as they ran to the entrance ramp

"He has Shawn out there right now at ring side." Said Jay

"Probably because I might go out there and stop Paul." Said Dave

"Well if they double team John the three of us will go out there and beat them up." Said Adam

"Got it." Said Dave "But I don't think we have to yet John is holding his own and he just won the match!"

"Alright!" Said Adam as John caught up with them

"Congratulations baby." Said Dave as he kissed John

"Thank you." Said John as they broke the kiss

"We have got to celebrate." Said Dave

"I think I know a way." Said John

"I think I'm thinking the same way." Said Dave

"Have fun you two." Said Adam as he and Jay walked off

"Hey I'm going to grab a shower then we can go." Said John

"Ok I'll get our stuff ready." Said Dave

"Ok." Said John as he went and got in the shower a minute after he got in he felt a pair of arms around him

"Who said we were done Cena." Said Paul

"Get away from me." Said John

"I don't think so." Said Paul as he backed John into a wall "Dave is not around so I'm going to have some fun." Then he kissed John forcefully and John tried to break it

"Get off of me right now!" Said John

"I don't think so." Said Paul as he forcefully kissed John again and entered him and John screamed

"Damn it get away from me!" Said John and Paul entered him a second time

"Not yet." Said Paul as he almost entered John a third time but someone pushed him off him

"Paul you sick fuck." Said Dave as he started beating up on Paul "I'm going to fucking murder you!"

"He enjoyed it." Said Paul

"Then why did I hear him scream get off of me huh why did I hear him scream that if he enjoyed it then?!" Said Dave as he continued to beat Paul into a bloody pulp then he stopped "You better Stay away from John or you'll get worse next time." Then he walked out of the shower area where John was getting ready slowly the Dave hugged him "Baby I am so sorry he did that to you."

"It's not your fault Dave." Said John as he hugged Dave back

"It's not yours either John." Said Dave

"I know it's not." Said John as he got ready to go "Ok I'm ready let's go."

"Ok." Said Dave

After they got back to their hotel John and Dave went up to their room layed down and watched a movie

"I love you." Said John

"I love you too." Said Dave as he went over to kiss John after a few minutes of Kissing they broke apart

"Dave will you……" John said

"John are you sure?" Dave asked

"I'm sure I know you won't hurt me." Said John

"Ok if you want to stop let me know ok." Said Dave

"Ok sweetheart." Said John as Dave kissed him again after a few minutes of kissing they broke apart then Dave took off John's shirt then kissed his neck and sucked on it a bit then John took off Dave's shirt and went back to kissing him then John licked Dave's bottom lip for entrance and Dave gladly opened it then their tongues fought for dominance until Dave's won and it explored John's mouth causing him to moan then Dave took off John's boxers

"Dave what are you going to do?" Asked John

"You'll see." Said Dave as he took John's length and put it in his mouth and sucked on it

"Dave….if you keep that up I'm going to…." Said John

"That's the Plan." Smirked Dave as he continued to suck on it till John screamed his name and he came

"That felt great." Panted John

"I'm not done yet." Said Dave as he got the lube off the night stand "John do you want to stop now?"

"Are you kidding I'm not ready to be done yet." Said John

"Ok." Said Dave as he put some Lube on his fingers then put one in John and he screamed a bit and tensed up "John calm down I don't want to hurt you sweetheart ok."

"Ok just be gentle." Said John

"Alright." Said Dave as he handed John the Lube and John took off Dave's boxers and put some on his length and Dave moaned a bit then John stopped and Dave got on top of him and entered him and went at a slow pace

"Dave….Please…..faster." Moaned John

"Anything for you Baby." Said Dave as he went faster

"Dave I'm about to….." John couldn't finish as he screamed his name and came all over Dave and soon after Dave screamed John's name and came after him then he pulled out of John and wiped himself and John off and layed down and wrapped his arms around him

"How was that baby?" Dave asked

"That was amazing." Said John

"I love you." Said Dave

"I love you too." Said John

"Want to go another round?" Dave asked

"You bet." Said John and they made love for the rest of the night

_Me: So how was that?_

_Cena Muse: Why us why did Dave have to be on top_

_Batista Muse: Because I'm the Animal ;)_

_Cena Muse: That doesn't give you an excuse to be on top_

_Me: Yes it does John read and review everyone_


End file.
